1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device including a plate-type display section with a display surface, which is a display device for use in an electronic apparatus and the like, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as display devices including plate-type display sections such as liquid-crystal type display sections, there have been known display devices including a display surface and an optically-transparent cover member for protecting the display surface; wherein the display surface and the cover member are stuck to each other, and the cover member is stuck to a chassis of the display device, so that the cover member and the display section are secured with respect to the chassis (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-217770, for example).